narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akita Yoshimura
| birthdate=October 14 | age = 19 | gender =Female | height =142.24 cm | weight =99.337 kg | blood type = O | hometown = | homecountry =The Yomi | affiliation =The Yomi Glacier Divine Kuraigakure 悟 Forest Shinseina tanjō 1/6 of yabans dimension | previous partner = | partner =Akunin Anjerika Black Dragon Sage Yuigon Fukyuu (Sensei/Singing Teacher) Shimazu Yoshihisa (Guard/Crush) Rokuro Ōtsutsuki (Best Friend/Crush) | family =Dorobō Ōtsutsuki (Ancestor) Keshin Uchiha (Father) Yaban Anjerika (Mother) Danchigai Anjerika (Sister) Nangatsumasen (Aunt) Yuigon Fukyuu (God Father) | clan = Anjerika Family † Uchiha Clan Amanojaku Clan | rank =Kage | classification = Sensor Type Spider-Rokudo Sennin | reg =71946170 | academy = N/A | chunin = N/A | jonin = N/A | unique = Cryokinesis Electrokinesis Cyro-Electrokinesis Aggressiokinesis | kekkei genkai = Ice Release Meikyuugan Juseikyō Meikyuugan | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) Fire Release Wind Release Earth Release Water Release Yin Release | jutsu =Black Lightning Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Golden Wheel Bullet Combo Lightning Release: Purple Electricity Lightning Release: Takayuki Yin Release: Electro-Telekinesis Meikyūhako Meikyūsaimon Meikyūshui Meikyūrekkū Phantom Release: Azure Flame Technique Tatakikowasu Sage Art: Kinyokuseikatsu Rasengan Spider Sage Mode Sage Transformation Sexy Reverse Harem Technique Rabirinsu Shokubai Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique | weapons =Kireme Sword Fūma Shuriken Wire Strings | tblColour =#76448A | textColour =#00FF00 }} "No matter who you say I am, or where you say I come from, I'm me, Ijin Anjerika. My path is determined by who my parents are, to be like them... It's what I strive for. It's what I fight for everyday. I bet now, with these eyes of mine, I feel like I can change... Change anything." ーIjin Anjerika Ijin Anjerika (いじんンジェリカ, Anzerika Ijin) is the daughter of Yaban Anjerika and Keshin Uchiha. Born as the first child of the family, Ijin developed a odd view of life. Being raised by her mother most of her life, she developed a curiousity about her father, whom usually returned home silently. Ijin dreamed to one day, become just as strong as him. She eventually left The Yomi to go and see the world for herself. She then stumbled upon the village her father massacred long ago, and met a man who became her close friend. Her dream is to create a village for all shinobi and citizens alike, and become the greatest Leader in history. Ijin's Theme Background Appearance Ijin has a strong resemblance to her mother. Most of the time people mistake her for Yaban. She has long silky white hair often oriented to the left side, her eyes are a combination of blue and charcoal black (inheritance of both parents) making a dark blue-purple with silver black iris, Ijin is typically a relaxed but tense expression throughout her year. Ijin has a strong small jawline and a beauty mark under her left eye. She is incredibly beautiful to many of her friends and family even her closest friend considered her a goddess (he intentionally tries to sneak off with her clothes on occasions). Ijin wears a traditional kimono with a beautiful yukata over it when she was young, she wore a Hakama over her kimono outside when she played with village children although she wore her usual clothing for four years. By the time she was twelve Ijin wore a white tank top with a large Jōnin vest open, she also wore ling skirts reaching down her knees with long white socks and Geta sandles but tend to wear Non-Matching clothing. By seventeen Ijin wore rebel clothing indicating her rebelling phases. Wearing a torn up tank top, open flak jacket, black skirt with a belt, and a no sleeve shirt. She also wears arm guard bands over her arms with wrappings that goes to her shoulder and has a chain necklace underneath her shirt, she wears little of the Yuki Clan garb: a pink and black Wa Lolita kimono shirt, black gothic skirt, along with a purple, full-length kimono, tied using a blue sash and black Wa Lolita boots. Ijin often wore alot of clothing during her travels around the world she often takes clothes from the destroyed hidden leaf. Ijin would wear a nagajuban with a short red jacket with Uchiha and Yuki clan crest merged together, along with her usual black skirt with fishing net underneath her clothing and long black calf length socks with kumo's standered knee length shinobi sandles. Personality Ijin is a trigger happy, hyperactive, and passionate child amongst her peers. Being known to bring the kindness from others and can often or occasionally tend to the homeless and kirawa species, viewing the kirawa as her own people despite being human, this shows that Ijin has a passion and determination to try and end conflicts and hopefully see a brighter future for others. Ijin has a lot of love for her mother, father and her god father Yuigon. Treasuring them as the closing people in her heart she would go out of her own trouble to help or assist her family in things she know would either endanger or cause a scuffle in the process. When Ijin gotten older she grew mature and well composed around others. Being calm and collected and well behave like any other well behaved child, showing a well mannered response and keeping her cool around other. Ijin is also known for her attitude, being known to get down to business when she is very impatient, getting angry for the littlest things such as which meal would suit her better, her breast size being compared, or the mistreatment of other animals, she would often lash out in white hot rage for major to political things such as the conflict of kirawa and humans that's still going on, the where about of keshin Uchiha her father. Abilities Ijin possess abilities that surpass many even her forefathers that given her the title as Ijin Of the Purple Lightning. Ijin was a great prodigy like her father at a young age being able to perform skills that gave her a greater acknowledgement from her parents and peers alike, having a appetite for battle she showed prowess in her skills inheriting her mothers spiritual chakra and unique eyes that only herself possess, her immense chakra is so potent and large for a young woman that it rivals her brothers dangerously potent chakra. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ijin was born with strong chakra and stamina to fight all day and quickly recover and return to battle, she has only enough chakra to use the Lightning Release: Purple Electricity four times per day, which is increased to at least eight times in several years. By the time she became sixteen Ijin was able to continuously use Lightning Release: Purple Electricity for hours on before passing out from chakra exhaustion. Ijin also possess great proficiency in taijutsu allows her to take various approaches in close combat. Being trained by her mother and god father Yuigon for years she is able to adjust to almost any situation at hand, being part of a family that constantly run into fights gave her a fit apetite for taijutsu even fighting her god father a Perfect-Jinchūriki. Also, her ongoing competitions with Rokuro Otsutsuki make her just as comfortable attacking from the front, striking with debilitating precision to quickly defeat multiple enemies. Other skills include: physical strength great enough to wield the Hiramekarei with one hand and her primary weapon Kireme; reflexes sharp enough to block attacks she is unable to see or sense; speed fast enough to perform hand seals at unreadable rates. Nature Transformation Ijin primarily uses her famous Lightning Release in battle. Her vast amout of skill she possess using other elements to further increase her lightning release attacks, her other ability is to able combine elements to barrage her enemies with giving up. Being capable of using Lightning, Fire, Wind, Water Release nature transformations. With lightning, she has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through her scythe to increase its cutting power. Ninjutsu Ijin primarily relies on her great skill and knowledge of ninjutsu, which she has displayed even as a child. Over the years, due in large part to her Meikyuugan, she gained a vast arsenal; being able to perform difficult techniques such her age could not. During her time the Yomi ijin showed great ability in using all five of the nature types but lacked in her time of releasing her techniques. Ijin showed a vast knowledge of fūinjutsu aftet studying the lost scrolls of the once powerful nation of Uzushiogakure. Bukijutsu Ijin shows great proficiency with a small variety of weapons and steel wires to aid her in battle. Ijin wield a simple sword in combat with a Fūma Shuriken to combat her enemy or more but proven much more skilled then her God Father Yuigon. Also her ability to use her Meikyuugan aided Shadow Shuriken Technique to make her prowess with weapons more deadly. Ijin primarily carries her Kireme; a long bone scythe she holds on her back but can use it for long distant attacks but she stick tp close corner combat to give her opponent no opening. Senjutsu Sage art (仙法, Senpō) is an enhancement ijin was able to achieve utilizing Spider Senjutsu at Forest Shinseina tanjō. The training methods under the great Spider Empress is much more harsh then the regular way of absorbing it which is shown when heiwa bites and injects her venom into ijin's blood stream rendering her blind and restricted of chakra temporarily which would lead to her surviving a whole week in the forest under the careful watch of a spider sage. Under those long weekful periods ijin heighten her reflexes and her hearing much greater then a Fox's hearing enhancement, her ability to sniff and sense an predator near but senses alone proved her to be a great prodigy. Ijin spent six years in Forest Shinseina tanjō training for countless hours day and night she was able to master senjutsu a year later symbolised by the red pigmentation around her eyes and forehead with zigzag latter's form around her body. With this newfound power her techniques are augmented with such powerful senjutsu she could almost put a good decent scratch on her mothers god like form but her physical parameters are further enhanced great being able to lift boulders or toss larger opponents far even able to increase her reflex much greater then toad sages. Lightning Release Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton), ijin's strongest affinity in her arsenal that takes up most of her taijutsu and Ninjutsu abilities. Utilizing lightning release she is able to manipulate and channel in her own style as a shinobi from the Yomi, using this nature most of her life ijin began practicing and training her body to withstand the much more raw and untamed lightning elements, succeeded in cutting a lightning bolt in half using the sixth hokages purple lightning she began training more til she was able to manipulate lightning release to a whole nother scale from utilizing it through her family's Telepathic abilities to augmenting her speed and her lethality. Fire Release Fire Release (火遁, Katon) Ijin, being partially Uchiha, has a natural affinity for Fire Release (火遁, Katon) techniques. She learned hee clan's "Coming of Age" technique like her father have before her. A natural in this branch of elemental Ninjutsu. Ijin's abilities with Fire Release is decent for a young woman her age. as seen best when she uses the Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance in conjunction with her Wind Release: Gale Palm. Her ability to use the Shuriken to bend and manipulate the flames in a way to direct it to her attack in a fast 360°, as a pro in Fire Release Ijin can also merge her ice release with her fire to create and much stronger component as ice flames that its so cold it burns by the touch. Wind Release Ijin never had much interest in Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) but took her time to perfect it well enough to form simple to strong techniques to combat opponents that seem to have upper hand against her, she train so well she was able to master the rasengan at age seventeen. Earth Release Ijin barely uses her Earth Release (土遁, Doton) that she should use for defensive and surprise attacks that'll cripple enemy's enemy and trapped them. Water Release Water Release (水遁, Suiton) is one of ijin's favorite elemental abilities, being able to manipulate the water nearby she can drown and crush her enemies using the natural force of this magnificent element. Like her mother who use her own unique style revolving around water release. Yaban and Ijin alike uses water for heavy assaults to either crush, the enemy or fatally poisoning them, their water release is also a ability they could use at will, being able to hide within water or merge with anything that contains any liquid substance. The power over water release is quite amazing to a hold, using the hidden mist as cover and constantly use this nature to mix with wind release to form her clans Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release Ice Release Ijin being a descendant of the Yuki clan she is able to use her family's powerful Kekkei Genkai Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton). Born with this unique ability she is as gift like haku being able to weave one hand seals and manipulate the water around her to crystallize into ice or basically control the ice entirely without weaving seals, mastering this bloodline ability she is able to create clones made of ice or create landmines of ice that'll spike up killing anyone who steps on her traps. Yin Release Ijin's greatest alignment is Yin Release (陰遁, Inton), inheriting her fathers strong yin power she possess such strong spiritual energy she can cast a powerful genjutsu on others with a single glance of her Dōjutsu rendering them immobilized and restricted of movement. Ijin can utilize her yin power to create and augment her techniques that rivals her father's geniuses. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術) a talent ijin has great knowledge and skill in, being the daughter of both Kirawa parents who share identical time-space abilities she began taking her time to study and practice these methods to perfect her Fūinjutsu for further future. During her training at Forest Shinseina tanjō ijin applied Senjutsu and Fūinjutsu to her Spider Cocoon technique creating a seal to hold or restrict a small and medium size entity Dōjutsu Meikyuugan The Meikyuugan (めいきゅう眼,Labyrinth Eye) is the power and only known Dōjutsu in her family that it currently is the only one to counter the Yoshihisa Family's Dōjutsu's since they're bloodline hasn't mutated from combining bloodlines of different clans. being the first wielder of this visual prowess ijin can use it and control its power said dōjutsu, with this power ijin has obsolute control of the labyrinth and its dimension entirely allowing her to alter and manipulate the realm under her powers alone. ijin can also use this dōjutsu to create such devastating techniques that can either kill or protect others if she wishes plus on a much brighter note she can keep up with the enemies movements with her meikyuugan and enhance her speed and coordination with right exact timing giving her an edge in the battle field, being able to see the chakra network and the tailed beast within them is much great factor. Intelligence Chūnin Exams Jōnin Exams New Era Ijin Anjerika's Arc